Life
by optimus prime 007
Summary: This just one day in Bee's life and it happens to be his first birthday.For this fic he's the son of Optimus and Elita.They're joined by an ensemble of mechs and femmes you know and love. BDay Fic for a friend.FULL of FLUFF, FLUFF, and more FLUFF! G1
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I'd been working on this story for a friend's Birthday that was in January. Unfortunately events occurred that prevented me from completing it relatively on time. My life was at an all time low for a couple of months. Time only heals some wounds while others you just have to learn to live with to move on. That's just life. So in celebration of life, I wish Bunnylass a very, very belated Birthday! This fic's for you hun! I hope you enjoy it!

Also one more item…the fic was getting to be too long! So I had to break it up into two chapters. Here's chapter one of Life.

**Time references**: _**Vorn**_ – Year, _**Orn**_ – Month, _**Deca-cycle **_– Week, _**Jour**_ - Day

**Summary**: A day in Bee's life. It just happens to be his first birthday. For this fic he's the sparkling of Optimus and Elita.

* * *

Optimus stood, slightly hunched over, watching the sparkling peacefully recharge. An affectionate smile graced his lips. A sense of pride swelled within his spark. It was one vorn to the jour since the sparking was born and the towering mech still felt humbled by the fact that this was his and Elita-One's sparkling, created during such an intimate, passionate moment of pure love.

As if sensing his father's presence the tiny sparkling emerged from recharge flickering his optics open. Huge round deep cobalt orbs looked upwards, locking onto the face peering down at him. A moment later that big grin the little mech always flashed spread wide on his faceplates. Then he giggled, rolled over and stood up on his little peds, bouncing and reaching up.

"Optmus! Bee up! Up! Pweez!"

"Up like this?" Optimus chuckled, lifting up the excitable mech up high over his head.

The sparkling erupted into a fit of wild giggles, beeps and warbles.

"For the love of Primus, one bot up before the dawn is enough," Elita mumbled into her pillow. "I don't want Bumblebee following so closely in your footsteps, Optimus. A femme needs her rest around here."

Optimus smirked, bringing Bumblebee down.

"Go get her," he whispered into the little mech's audio receptor.

Bee giggled quietly, covering his mouth as he was being lowered to the ground. He loved the games his father played with his mother! Especially when he got to play too! So once his peds touched the floor he ran as best as he could, wobbling every so often and trilling all the way. Then he climbed up onto the recharge berth and whistled excitedly as he attempted to tackle his mother.

Optimus' deep uncontrollable laugh filled the room as his son, so tiny in size, was clinging onto Elita's arm, since it was the only thing he could get his small arms around, and was trying to wrestle with her. Small grunts sounded. Little peds pushed with all their might until Elita caved and started laughing. Warmth and affection filled her optics as she gazed upon her son, her pride and joy.

"Ok, you win Bee," she cooed, caressing his smiling face.

"Bee!" he roared triumphantly, standing as tall as he could on the recharge berth, flexing his thin little arms.

"Yes, you're strong, just like your father," she grinned, poking Bee's belly.

The little yellow mech shrieked and giggled, falling onto his aft. Whereupon, she continued the onslaught of tickles, making the sparkling roll around, kicking, screaming, and laughing wildly. Elita enjoyed the sound of her son's laughter and never hesitated to take advantage of a moment by tickling him.

Primus she loved him so much.

At first he had been a terrifying surprise to Elita when she found out she was pregnant. She was the Femme Commander. Optimus was Prime. They're fighting in a civil war. Elita was terrified even more when she'd thought of the possible dangers that faced her while pregnant and the worse ones still if the sparkling had been allowed to be born.

Optimus had been kind, loving, and patient with her when she had explained all her fears and reasons why the sparkling shouldn't be allowed to be born. Thank Primus she was bonded to a mech like Optimus for he agreed with her about the dangers and yet pointed out all the rewards that came with a sparkling being born.

The little mech wasn't only their joy and inspiration. His birth revitalized the hope in the Autobots. It reminded them to live in the moment. It reminded them that the future they were fighting for was for the sparklings and families yet to come.

"He has your laugh and your smile," Optimus purred, hugging Elita's body with his own as he lay beside her on the berth.

"But his spark is like yours," she smiled, turning her face up him, fingers softly stroking his handsome face. "Strong, brave, so full of love, compassion, and such generosity. I was so terrified at the prospect of bringing him into the universe. Now I can't imagine our life without him."

"Does that mean you might be up for having another?" Optimus asked, tenderly pulling her face to his.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that one," she murmured.

Bumblebee sat up, smiling. Then he quickly covered his optics, giggling softly as his creators kissed each other. When he dared to peek between his fingers, he beeped to see they were still kissing and quickly covered his optics again.

"I'm taking him with me for a couple of breems while I go over the reports that Prowl keeps piling up on my desk," Optimus said, rubbing Bumblebee's helm. The little mech dropped his hands and started purring, shuttering his optic covers. "Three breems at the most."

"Take him longer if you can," Elita smiled, snuggling against Optimus, pulling Bumblebee close for a hug. "It will give me time to make sure everything is ready for the little party this afternoon. Just remember to take his favorite thermal blanket incase he wants to nap and some toys for him to play with."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh, and if he gets hungry don't let him drink his energon too fast. It gives him an upset tank if he does."

"Elita, I know. I can't handle it. I've done rather well the past vorn."

Elita smiled bashfully, "Sorry. He's my sparkling. I worry for him especially since he's so small."

"You're a good mother," he smiled, kissing her helm. "Alright. Bee, give Elita a kiss then we'll go to work."

Bumblebee planted a hasty kiss on his mother's helm and then hurried to be picked up by his father. He was all excited about working with his father today!

"Oh! Go see R-A-T-C-H-E-T first! The sooner the better, you know…to get it over and done with."

"Got it," Optimus said over his shoulder. Transferring Bumblebee in one arm, the big mech picked up the favorite blue blanket and two toys. "See you later, my love."

"Bye Lita!" Bee waved, over his father's shoulder.

"Bye little one. Make sure your father is a good mech today," the Femme Commander yawned, curling back up under the covers.

"Funny, Lita. Very funny," Optimus retorted heading out the bedroom door. "And you little one, I'm Prime. I'm in charge. Got it?"

Bumblebee just giggled at his father. He was just a sparking but even he knew who _**really**_ was in charge.

"Traitor," Optimus chuckled, shaking his head.

Since it was relatively early, most bots were still recharging. So the hallways were quiet, deserted except for the big mech casually strolling through them with a bubbly, noisemaking sparkling perched on his shoulder. Bumblebee merrily twittered and chirped, experimenting with different tones, pitches and even volumes. Most of his noises were pleasant to the audio receptors. It was only when he was in a foul mood did he make the more annoying and offensive noise. Some included smells to go with them.

Of course, the moment they entered the medical bay, Bumblebee went abruptly silent. He tensed up and scampered down, trying to become one with the armor on his father's back hoping the scary white and red mech wouldn't see him.

"Honestly, why is he so scared of me," Ratchet huffed, patting the medical berth where he wanted Optimus to put the sparkling down.

"Intuition?" Optimus smirked receiving a deathly glare from his CMO. Prime laughed it off. "Every mech knows your bedside manner, Ratchet. Your patients heal quickly to escape from you!"

"I'm not _**that**_ bad. It just aggravates me when mechs or femmes come in here injured after doing something stupid or insane. And you still haven't gotten me a proper assistant!"

"It's on my agenda," Prime said, reaching for Bumblebee. The little mech easily ducked out of his father's reach.

"Well you can shove your agenda up you're A-F-T and just get me an assistant," Ratchet grumbled setting a few tools down on the birth. "Or next time you do something foolishly insane to get hurt I'll let Wheeljack replace any of your broken parts!"

"Ok, ok. My friend Magnus is visiting to day for the p-a-r-t-y. I'll see if he has any prospects down in Kaon," Optimus said, trying to grab Bumblebee with the other hand. "Elita wouldn't like it if any of my new parts exploded. Neither would I."

"Want me to grab him?" Ratchet asked when Optimus moved both arms to try and coral his son.

"No, I can manage," Optimus sighed, dropping his arms down. "Bumblebee, remember how I told you to be brave?"

A soft, timid chirp sounded.

"This is one of those moments, my son. I know Ratchet is scary. But he would never harm you. I promise. Plus, I'm right here and I won't let anything bad happen to you. So, be brave Bumblebee. You can do it."

Bumblebee trembled, hanging from his father's armor, trying to decide what to do. He wanted to be brave just like his father. But he'd have to face Ratchet to do that. The mech was scary because he fed Bumblebee some awful tasting stuff the last time the little mech had a system upset. It made him purge his tanks and he didn't like that!

Still, father promised. He's never broken a promise to Bumblebee.

Being careful and cautious, Bumblebee scaled around to his father's front-side and sat himself on the medical berth. He made sure his back was still in contact with his father just incase he needed to make a hasty retreat!

"That's my brave little mech," Optimus cooed, rubbing Bee's helm.

"I'm just going to run a couple of scans, Bumblebee."

"They'll measure how strong you are," Optimus cheerfully added which perked up Bumblebee's interest.

Ratchet took the hint and smiled, "You want to see if you're as strong as Optimus?"

Bumblebee nodded his head and scooted over onto the center of the berth, his fear forgotten for the moment. He sat there as Ratchet checked his arms, lets, mouth, optics, and audio receptors. He even heard his spark pulse for the first time.

"You've got one strong spark there Bumblebee. Just like Optimus."

Bumblebee looked up to see his father smiling proudly at him. That made Bee puff his chest out just a little bit more.

"Well, you're one healthy sparkling and almost as strong as your father," Ratchet smiled, patting the little yellow mech on the head. "And since you were such a good mech you get a treat."

Ratchet held out an energon sweet on the palm of his hand that Bumblebee gladly took and shoved into his mouth.

"Bumblebee, manners," Optimus gently chided.

"Tanks!" Bee smiled at Ratchet, energon dribbling from his mouth and down his chin.

"You're very welcome," the CMO chuckled, wiping the mess of Bee's face. "He's developing rather well, Optimus. Growth rate, spark pulse, processor functions. One very healthy sparkling."

"We just worry about him so much because he's so small," Optimus sighed, caressing his son's head.

"No need to worry. Mini-bots are some of the scrappiest, bravest, and toughest mechanisms in the army. A fact that you know very well else you wouldn't use them at all if you thought they couldn't handle themselves."

"I know. I would be proud if Bumblebee wanted to fight in the Army. But I'd be terrified as well."

"Welcome to the joys of parenting. And you say you want another one. You're out of your processor."

"I know," Optimus laughed. "Still, it would be nice if Bumblebee had a little brother or sister since he's the only sparkling on the base."

"Not for long," Ratchet smirked knowingly.

"You mean…Chromia finally caved?"

"No it's not Ironhide and Chromia who are expecting. Although I did hear that the femme is now considering giving in to Ironhide's wish for a sparkling. The mech was on his knees in the recreation room making a scene last deca-cycle."

"So who is the lucky couple?"

"They asked to not say as they'll make an announcement at Bumblebee's party. Frankly, I'm shocked that they've been able to keep it a secret for so long. The sparkling is due any jour next deca-cycle. But if I were you, I'd keep a closer optic on your second and third in command," Ratchet winked and then turned away. "See you later Optimus."

Prime carefully picked up his son and perched him up on his shoulder, his comlink and sparklink were urgently trying to communicate with Elita.

"_I'm up, was there a problem with Bumblebee's maintenance exam?_"

"_No, Bumblebee is in perfect health and developing wonderfully,_" he replied, heading out into the hallway.

"_Then what the __**frag**__ did you wake me up for?_"

Optimus winced getting a curious look from Bumblebee. The little mech beeped inquisitively at his father who in turn just patted the sparkling on the head.

"_Did you know that Prowl and Jazz are pregnant?_"

"_Wait…what?_"

"_**Prowl**__ and __**Jazz**__ are __**expecting**__ a __**sparkling**__ any jour next deca-cycle?_"

"_Primus, which mech's carrying?_"

"_Don't know. Ratchet didn't tell me that. He said they're going to make an announcement at the party this afternoon._"

"_I can't wait until then. Get going and find out now! But be discrete about it. Don't let them know you know if Ratchet said there were keeping it a secret. A mechanism can be very sensitive when carrying._"

"Tell me about it," Optimus muttered, glancing at Bumblebee who was twittering at his blanket.

"_What was that?_" Elita asked.

"_Nothing. Just don't say anything to Chromia or anyone else for that matter._"

"_I do not gossip!_"

"_And the fact that every femme on the base knew exactly how big my interface rod was came about…_"

"_Oh shut up! Use Bumblebee to find out which mech is carrying!_"

"_Like that will be discrete!_" Optimus snorted.

"_Just do it, numb-nodes. I'll see you later,_" she said in that tone Optimus knew so well.

"_I mean it Elita! Don't tell anyone!_"

"_Love you too sweetspark._"

"_Elita!_" Optimus shouted but only got static from his comlink. "Frag it to pit!"

Bumblebee gasped mouth wide open, covering his audio receptors.

"Sorry Bee. Your mother is going to get me into trouble," he said, stopping outside his office door. "Still, you'd like to have someone your own size to play with, wouldn't you?"

Bee nodded emphatically.

"Why don't we go visit Prowl and Jazz."

"Woohoo!" Bumblebee cheered as they moved on down the hall.

He loved playing with the two black and white mechs. Jazz was funny and always made Bee laugh. The mech also played music and danced. He even taught Bee a few dance moves. Only Bee kept falling on his aft when he tried the spin move. Last time he tried it too many times and purged his tanks!

Prowl wasn't as funny as Jazz. In fact the mech seemed over protective of Bumblebee at times and wouldn't let Bumblebee wander off out of his sight or would run to stop Bumblebee from grabbing something off a shelve in his office. However, the one thing the mech did that Bumblebee loved was that he would take Bee for a ride around the base in his alt form with his sirens on.

"Prow! Jass!" Bee shouted, racing into their office after being set on his peds.

"Hey lil Bee! Ya up early!" Jazz smiled, scooping the sparkling up into his arms then tickling him.

"Elita has already warned me to not make this a habit," Optimus said, staying near the doorway being ever watchful as Bumblebee distracted the two mechs.

One thing Optimus prided himself on was being observant, noticing the subtle expressions of a mechanism, facial expressions and body language. His pride was seriously at stake here as he never noticed that his second or third was carrying a sparkling. Even now that he knew, he couldn't tell.

Of course both mechs were masters at controlling their emotions, either revealing nothing or only letting you see what they wanted you to see.

Prowl was calm, collected, with legendary patience. It took _**a lot**_ to simply irritate him. He never let you see an emotion unless it was his intention. Even then it was a minute smile, a small quirk of an optic ridge, short soft chuckle, or a quick flick of his doorwings.

On the other hand, Jazz, Prowl's bondmate, was excitable, jovial, and forever optimistic. He always seemed happy even if he was trying to stop an argument. But then that's how Jazz hid his true emotions. You never knew he was angry with you until you suddenly found yourself on your aft, grabbing your nose plate, which luckily didn't happen very often.

And right now, Optimus still couldn't tell which of them was carrying a sparkling. With femmes it was easy. Their body temperatures were higher than normal during the gestation period. A mech already had a higher body temperature.

"Something on your mind Optimus?" Prowl inquired.

Optimus blinked and realized he'd been staring at Prowl.

"Ya seem kinda quiet," Jazz noted, bouncing Bumblebee on his knee.

Optimus looked at them and decided to just take the direct approach. Something else he's good at.

"I've heard congratulations are in order," he smiled, moving in and taking a seat in one of the empty chairs. "Bumblebee is to have a playmate. And here I thought it'd be Ironhide's spawn first."

"Ratchet," Prowl hissed, not too happy about his and Jazz's secret getting out.

"Relax babe. I'm surprised we've been able to keep it a secret this long."

"Why did you keep it a secret, from even me?" Optimus asked.

Prowl for the first time looked tired and his doorwings dropped ever so slightly. Even Jazz's smile faded a bit and he looked equally tired.

"It's not the first time," Prowl replied solemnly. "When you announced that Elita was pregnant Jazz got all excited and begged for a sparkling. So of course, I gave in. I was terrified at the idea but my love for Jazz…I'd do anything for his happiness."

"We tried an' got pregnant first shot. Only…the sparklin' didn't last but two jours during the gestation period," Jazz sadly added, cuddling Bumblebee close. To the little mech's credit he seemed to understand to keep still and quiet. "Some time passed before we had the courage to try again."

"With the same end results," Prowl sighed. "Except, it was three deca-cycles before…it was…devastating for both of us."

Bumblebee sensed that Prowl was more upset and hurried over, climbing on the mech's lap. He hummed softly, leaning against Prowl's chassis, offering what comfort he could.

"Thank you, Bumblebee. You're very kind," Prowl smiled, stroking the little mech's head. "I'd given up hope after that. It took Jazz several orns to convince me that we should try again."

"Primus, I'm your friend. I would have been there to support either of you," Optimus gently said, upset with himself because he never noticed that his friends were in need of comforting.

"Optimus, ya'v been so busy with yar own family an' yay duties we didn't want to burden ya. Besides, we had each other. Prowl is rather private about his feelin's as ya know an' I'm not one for wantin' anyone's pity. It hurt 'nough as it was an' neither of us wanted ta experience it over an' over by explainin' ourselves."

"Not one mechanism on this base is a burden to me. I promise you that," Optimus said firmly. "Please, don't ever hesitate in the future."

Both mechs slowly nodded, looking slightly guilty for upsetting their Prime.

Then Optimus' tone softened and he smiled kindly. "However, I think I understand your reasoning for keeping this one a secret. You were afraid you'd lose this one too so you kept it a secret as long as you could, holding out hope."

Both Prowl and Jazz nodded, their moods brightening once again. And still, Optimus had no idea which mech was carrying the sparkling. However, it would have to wait. After learning about the two failed attempts he was willing to let his ego take the blow.

"With the sparkling due another two deca-cycles now and Ratchet telling us that even if the sparkling was born a bit premature, he has a 95% chance of survival," Prowl beamed proudly, holding Bumblebee in his arms.

"He?" Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"A li'l mech we've aptly named Bluestreak," Jazz said with equal pride and joy. "He's rather communicative over the bond wit' his feelin's, 'specially these last few jours. I think he's just as excited was we are!"

"He'll be a most welcome addition," Optimus smiled. "Come on Bumblebee. Let us go so Prowl and Jazz can work. Say goodbye to Prowl and Jazz."

"Bye Prow. Bye Jass," Bumblebee hastily said as he rushed to his father's side. He bounced on his tippy toes, reaching up. "Optmus, up pweez."

"Get used to things like this fellas," Optimus smiled, lifting Bumblebee up. "Your sparkling will rule your lives for the first few vorns of their life."

"We're looking forward to it, Sir," Prowl replied.

"Until later then."

Optimus bowed his head and then retreated out into the hall.

"Time for me to get some work done, ok?"

"Kay," Bumblebee yawned, his systems were starting to power down. He stubbornly shook his head. But it was no use, recharge was imminent.

"Take a nap. You have a big day ahead of you."

A soft yawn sounded as Bee curled up. His optic covers slowly closed as his optics went offline. And just like that, he was in deep recharge.

Optimus sighed contently. His son's little body felt so warm, so full of life in Optimus' arms. Often he'd hold Bumblebee while he napped. However, since he wanted to get as much work done as possible he opted to gently settle Bumblebee down on the small recharge berth in his office installed for such occasions.

"I love you so much," he whispered, covering up the sparkling. With a parting kiss, he then sat down at his desk. "Teletran, please locate Elita-One for me."

"_Elita-One is in the residence of Prime._"

The big mech felt relieved that she hadn't gone running to Chromia about Prowl and Jazz. Knowing the femme she was probably in the shower rack getting cleaned up before she paid her best friend a gossiping visit this morning.

"_Elita._"

"_Yes, Optimus?_"

"_I'm begging you to not tell a living spark what I told you earlier._"

"_I was just going to tell Chromia_."

"_And Chromia tells Ironhide and then the entire base knows about it. In this case, I'm asking you to please refrain from your normal tendencies to gossip_."

"_Optimus, what's wrong? Is their sparkling ok? Did you find out whose carrying?_" she questioned, recognizing the sadness in her loves tone.

"_The sparkling is fine. I decided to not pursue that matter. It's best that Prowl and Jazz have the privacy they've earned. They're both excited about the sparkling and will make their announcement at Bumblebee's Sparkday party_."

"_Alright, I promise to behave_."

"_I will tell you…it's a mech and his name's Bluestreak._"

Elita's voice screeched with excitement over the comlink.

"_We should give them some of Bumblebee's thermal blankets. The one's he's outgrown. We can give it to them after their announcement,_" the femme said excitedly.

"_That sounds wonderful. Now I need to get some work down while Bee's recharging. See you later, sweetspark._"

Elita's love swelled over their bond in response as the comlink ended. And after one loving glance over at his son, Optimus set about getting some work done. He actually enjoyed reading and signing off on reports when Bumblebee was in the office he and Elita shared. The little mech was always a welcomed distraction. More importantly, he provided motive and incentive for getting work done more quickly.

When Optimus found out he was to become a father he vowed then and there to himself that he would be there for his family as much as possible. For the most part he's kept that promise. On occasion when he was unable to provide what he felt was adequate attention to his son Optimus took it to spark.

Hence the reason why he was up so early this morning.

Prime hadn't return to base until around midnight, long after Elita and Bee had gone to recharge. He honestly didn't mean to wake Bee up with his presence. He just felt the need to be close to his son. Besides, watching Bumblebee recharged calmed his processor most of the times, pushing away his worries temporarily or clearing his thoughts enough to see a solution that'd been eluding him.

Soft beeps and warbles captured Optimus attention. He turned to see Bumblebee sitting on the recharge berth playing with his favorite toys. One of them was made by Wheeljack, Optimus' chief engineer. And it was made to look Optimus' all terrain vehicle mode, which Bumblebee had seen and had gone into total sparkling overload the very first time he laid optics on it.

Bumblebee, totally oblivious to the fact that he was being watched, continued to make vroom, vroom noises as deep as he could to simulate the sound of his father's engine. Then he made Prowl's siren noises with another vehicle toy, pushing it along side the toy. He continued making alternating between engine noises and sirens but now was turning circles, making the vehicles drive with his hands.

Optimus shook his head smiling, wanting to join in the fun but knew he had to get this work done first. Knowing Bumblebee was content to play on his own, Prime refocused back on the dwindling stack of datapads while keeping his audios tuned into his son's activities. The sooner he got done, the sooner he could play with Bumblebee.

"Oops!" the sparkling exclaimed.

The sound of a toy clanking on the floor quickly followed. Optimus turned his head in time to see Bumblebee tumble off the recharge berth as the tiny mech went for the toy. The sparkling flipped off the berth head first and landed squarely on his aft with a harsh surprised beep sounding before Optimus could reach him.

"You ok?" Optimus asked, kneeling down, seeing the shocked expression on Bumblebee's face with his optics wide and mouth open.

Most times he got right back up after he fell. Only a few times did he ever cry the moment he fell. Optimus wasn't sure what was going to happen from the look on Bumblebee's face.

Then it was like it clicked and registered in the sparkling's processor that he fell and it hurt. Tears and wails burst from him an instant later, hands reaching and grabbing up for his father.

"Oh, you're ok, Bee," Optimus cooed, scooping the sparkling up and holding him close to his chest, stroking his small for comfort. "Shh, little one. You're ok."

It took a few klicks and some soft humming for the wails to turn into meek, muffled warbles. Bumblebee was determined to make himself a part of his father's chest armor, to be as close to such a powerful, warm spark as possible.

"All better now?"

Bumblebee sniffled, nodding minutely, hands clinging to the red chest armor. Optimus chuckled softly, shifting the sparkling into one arm as he sat back down at his desk. Since his son seemed intent on staying where he was, the big mech figured he could do the same work with one free hand.

"What the slag happened? I heard the crying all the way down the hall," Ironhide huffed worriedly.

"Hide no!" Bee shouted, covering his audio receptors.

"Ironhide, do not let Elita hear you talking like that around Bumblebee. And I'd appreciate it if you knocked next time before barging in," Optimus calmly chastised.

"Oh, it's not like Elita and you were in here getting busy," the red mech smirked sitting down across from Prime. "And I've heard worse come from Elita's mouth. So what happened to the little guy?"

"He fell off the berth going for his toy," Optimus answered. "But he's doing fine now. In fact, he needs to eat. Would you like to take care of him for half a breem and get him some energon?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Ironhide smiled, happily rising to his feet.

"You ready to go with your uncle Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee nodded excitedly, reaching for the all red mech. Ironhide was the next best thing to his parents. After all, Hide was his guardian if anything were to happen to Elita and Optimus. A responsibility Ironhide took to spark. Something he considered a great honor. A duty that filled him with such pride as he had been Optimus' guardian too once Sentinel had fallen.

No one expected the Prime to fall and no one expected Optimus to choose Ironhide as his caretaker. The High Council of Elders had fought against it until Prime's personal medical officer provided them with support indicating that it would be detrimental to a shy youngling Optimus' development to be separated from the mech he'd come to trust more than any other.

Often at times, Optimus still confided in Ironhide when he needed that father figure for advise. And Prime never doubted that his son would be left in the red mech's care. Optimus only wanted the best for his son and he wouldn't accept anything less.

"Getting in some practice there, Hide?"

"Shove it up your tailpipe, Gears. I don't _**need**_ practice raising a sparkling," Ironhide smiled. "Right Bee?"

Bumblebee nodded his head and made a rude noise towards Gears. The recon mech left grumbling about little foul sparklings that had no manners which made Ironhide chuckle.

"You certainly aren't as shy as your father was when he was a sparkling. I suppose that's your mother's influence. That femme isn't shy about anything that comes out of her mouth."

Bumblebee beeped inquisitively as they pressed on towards the recreation room.

"Oh yeah. Don't let her fool you. She's as foul mouthed as the rest of us," he winked, patting the small yellow helm. Bee shot Ironhide an incredulous look making the mech laugh. "Come on, let's get you some energon little Bee."

By the time they reached the recreation room Bumblebee's tank was rumbling with hunger. The sparkling had no patience once he reached that point and was letting Ironhide hear about it, loudly, with harsh insistent beeps and chirps. And when those failed the sparkling clamped his mouth down on Ironhide's hand and growled.

Ironhide took it all in stride. After all, it's not the first time he's been bitten on the hand by an irate sparkling. Besides, he knew Chromia was in the recreation room. If she could see how he handled the sparkling then maybe she'd change her processor about wanting one.

Of course, that's when Bumblebee entered the third stage of his displeasure at not being fed yet. He cried…loudly.

"And you want one of those?" Chromia snubbed when her mate sat down at the table beside her with a squalling sparkling. "They're noisy when they're happy. They're noisy when they're upset. The eject energon faster than they drink it. And they smell."

"Bumblebee does not smell," Ironhide countered, gently rocking the sparkling in one arm. His free hand quickly finished preparing the energon drink for Bee. A moment later all was silent as the sparkling started sucking quickly on his special cup. "Elita washes her mechs regularly. If you doubt it check how shiny Optimus and Bee's armor plating is. You can see your reflection!"

"Oh, I didn't say he wasn't clean. I just said he smelled."

"Primus femme, he does not smell. I've had him for about fifteen klicks and he hasn't dropped a muffler bomb in all that time. They only do that when they're tanks are upset."

"Really, so what's your excuse?"

"Too much high grade," he smiled sweetly. "Whoa, slow down there little Bee."

Bumblebee huffed and panted, reaching for his cup as Ironhide pulled it away.

"No, let it settle first."

"Hide, more pweez," Bumblebee begged, making big, round sad optics up at his caretaker.

"Oh, alright," Ironhide smiled. He never could resist that face.

"You're such a softy, love," Chromia smiled lovingly.

"Only for sparklings…and you," he whispered, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Oh slag! I'm late!" she exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

"For what?"

"My maintenance exam with Ratchet! See you later!"

Ironhide chuckled watching her leave.

"Femmes. No matter how much you think you know about them, they'll always be a mystery," he said to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee just laughed at him.

"Never lose that sense of humor of yours little one," he smiled. "Come on. Time to go back to Optimus before you need to do a waste dump. Better he be the one to clean it up since he is your father."

"Hide, boom, boom!"

"I don't know Bee. Last time Elita boom boomed my aft something fierce for taking you to the shooting range."

"Pweez!" the little mech pleaded, clasping his hands together, making his optics as big and round as he could get them.

"Slag, alright, let's go," Ironhide relented, picking up the little mech. He could never resist that face. "Let's hurry before some bot sees us."

Unfortunately, Primus was not on Ironhide's side today for Elita-One spotted them moments after they left the recreation room.

"**IRONHIDE**!" the Femme Commander shouted down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

And now, the conclusion. Be warned for more fun and fluff! Thank you all for the reviews and favorites. Please enjoy! :)

* * *

"Oh slag, it's your mother!" Hide muttered to Bee before turning around to greet the fast approaching femme. "Hello Elita. How are you doing this fine jour?"

"Don't patronize me. And I heard you. Don't use such words in front of _**my**_ son. And just where did you think you were going with him?"

"The little mech pleaded with me to go," Ironhide confessed, knowing it would be better to tell her the truth now rather than later. Later Bee wouldn't be in his arms.

And Bee knew how to quell his mother's anger in an instant.

"Pweez, Wita," he begged, giving her the same sad look he gave Ironhide.

"See, how can ya resist that face?"

Elita couldn't. It was a weakness. She knew it. Optimus most definitely knew it as he would make a similar look when he wanted something from her. He was rather handsome doing it too. But Bumblebee was simply irresistibly adorable.

"Oh Bee, you're going to break sparks with that face," she smiled warmly, caressing his small helm. "It goes against my better judgment. Half a breem. No longer. Then you're to bring him to me at our quarters. I want him to have a wash a proper recharge before the festivities begin."

"Yes, ma'am!" Ironhide saluted, cradling Bee in one arm.

"Tanks, ma'am," Bee beamed and saluted his mother.

"Get going before I change my mind," she laughed.

The femme commander watched as her precious son giggled excited in Ironhide's arms. Her son the only mechanism on the base that could turn the hardened warrior into such a softy. Optimus had told her that Ironhide was a fierce warrior but had one of the most gentle and kindest sparks on Cybertron. Elita never really believed it until she'd seen how taken Bumblebee was with the mech when they announced that Ironhide was Bee's official guardian.

And like the good guardian he was he delivered Bumblebee on time back to the femme commander. Elita smiled fondly at how her son was in deep recharge.

"Just set him on the couch," she instructed. "You didn't let him touch your cannons did you?"

"No. I did my best to teach him that weapons are not toys and that one must be a responsible enough mechanism before handling one. Of course, he was more interested in watching the drones explode than my weapons anyway. Little guy fell into recharge on our way over here."

"Thanks for taking care of him."

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you guys later at the party," he smiled then left.

A few moments later the door chimed and Elita answered it, surprised to see Chromia there with Bee's blanket and toys in hand.

"Before you say it, I'm just following orders. Optimus said Bee might want these when he wakes from his nap."

"Too bad, you just missed Hide," Elita smirked.

"I…I um actually waited for him to leave."

Elita quirked an optic ridge at her friend. Then she immediately noticed how nervous Chromia was. Chromia was _**never**_ nervous.

"Chromia, are you ok?"

"No," her voice trembled and the femme collapsed into a chair crying. "I mean yes. I…frag I don't know!"

"Well which is it?" Elita asked, kneeling before her best friend.

"I had my maintenance exam today. Ratchet found…I…well…I've sparked. I'm going to have a sparkling."

"That's great!" Elita cheered, hugging the distraught femme. "Ironhide is going to be so happy!"

Chormia proceeded to cry even harder, worrying Elita.

"You do want the sparkling, right?"

"Of course! I would never destroy something so precious or something my love desires with all his spark."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm scared. I didn't plan on this happening just yet. I wanted to get used to the idea of becoming a mother before I became one! Ironhide finally understood that and he was willing to wait. Now…"

"He will be absolutely thrilled and will be there for you ever step of the way. You've nothing to be afraid of," the femme commander smiled. "And I'll be here whenever you need me. First thing is to tell Hide, before Ratchet does. You know those two are like brothers."

"I don't even know how to tell him!"

"Well…"

The door chimed, interrupting Elita and she quickly granted access to whomever it was so she could get back to helping Chromia that much sooner. As if by some divine purpose Ironhide entered the room and his optics spotted Chromia.

"Have you seen…oh there you are. I've been looking all over for you," he smiled and then suddenly noticed his femme was crying. "Mia, dear what's wrong?"

"Chromia would like to tell you something, Hide," Elita smiled, moving away to give the couple a bit of privacy.

"Mia?" Hide questioned, taking hold of his bondmate's trembling hands.

Chromia looked to Elita for guidance. With a simple nodded from the femme commander the scared femme knew exactly what to do. She took a deep intake and gave it to her bondmate straight.

"You're getting your wish sooner than expect. Hide, I've sparked. We're going to have a sparkling."

"Primus," he gasped, awestruck. "I mean…wow! I mean WOW! This…this is great! We're going to have a sparkling! Did you hear that, Elita? A sparkling!"

"Two actually," Chromia smiled. "It's twins."

Elita made a surprised noise, covering her mouth. She hadn't expected that! Neither did Ironhide. The poor mech fell over backwards in a dead faint. The sound of heavy metal slamming onto the floor woke Bumblebee who immediately started crying.

"I take it he was told the wonderful news," Optimus' deep voice sounded from the doorway as Elita cradled her son.

"Oh for pits sake!" Ratchet harrumphed, moving around Prime to the prone weapon's specialist sprawled out on the floor.

Elita or Chromia didn't bother asking how Optimus knew. The fact that Ratchet was with him was all they needed to know. The CMO was brilliant in the medical bay but terrible for keeping such good news to himself. The supposed medibot-patient confidentiality rule flew out the proverbial window on several occasions.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes, Chromia. He'll be coming back online in a moment. Honestly, Prowl didn't even lock up when he and Jazz found out they'd sparked."

"Ratchet!" Optimus hissed.

"Relax Optimus, I knew."

"Elita," Optimus growled at his mate.

"I had to tell someone," she said in her defense, rubbing Bee's back.

"Hide ok?" Bee asked, having recovered from his crying.

"Hide is going to be ok, little Bee," Elita kissed, his cheek. "It's getting late. Bee needs his bath."

"Everything's ready," Optimus smiled, lending Ratchet a hand in getting a very wobbly Ironhide on his feet.

"Optimus did you hear?" Hide asked.

"I heard. Congratulations my friend. Elita…"

"I've got Bee. Go help with Hide…he needs it. I'll see you in the recreation room in a breem," she said over her shoulder. Then she turned to the yawning sparkling in her arms. "And you little mech. You are to look absolutely spotless for your party."

Bee raised an optic ridge at her much like Optimus would do when he felt he was clean enough.

"Mechs, you think dirt is attractive," she chuckled. "You need to take some pointers from Jazz and Prowl. They know how to shine. Don't you want to sparkle?"

"Bee sparkwing!" Bee told her, patting his chest.

Elita kissed him on the helm, not minding that he didn't understand. She knew once he was in the bath he'd forget about everything else. And sure enough her son played with his usual reckless abandonment. Toys splashed in the liquid solvent. Sound effects echoed off the walls in the washroom. Bubbles occasionally flew up in the air. All the while Elita scrubbed her son from head to ped.

"Ok little mech. Play time is over. Time to dry off," she said.

Bumblebee knowing something exciting was going on today obediently handed each of his toys to his mother. Then he trilled loudly and shivered as she pulled him from the warm liquid. Before he got too cold Elita wrapped him in a big soft towel.

"That better?" she asked rubbing him with the towel.

Content purring sounded as Bee shuttered his optics. It was all the answer Elita needed to know her son was happy and warm. The femme commander cherished such quiet moments with her family, especially her son. She knew one day he'd follow in their footsteps. It was inevitable due to his heritage and the fact that he was growing up on a military base.

Alas, quiet moments do not last forever on any Autobot base.

Bumblebee grew restless and started squirming on his aft while Elita attempted to shine him up. He knew something was up. He rarely got this kind of treatment! He'd seen her wax and buff his father on many occasions and even got to help.

"Hold still!" she laughed, managing to grab hold of him and get him in the right positions to shine up his back side. Bumblebee squirmed, kicked, and made rude noises back at her. It was time to go! "Frag it. You're shined up enough."

Bee gasped. Hide was right!

Elita chose not to acknowledge the fact that she let a bad word slip from her vocal processor. Instead, she picked up her shocked son and made her way out their quarters as if the little slip up never happened. Besides, when they neared the recreations room it was completely forgotten.

The little yellow mech was set on his peds and allowed to walk into the recreation center.

"HAPPY SPARK DAY BUMBLEBEE!" the room erupted, making the sparkling blush and move to hide behind his mother's leg. He peeked out, smiling but still blushing at being the center of attention from so many mechs and femmes.

"Come here, Bee," Optimus called with open arms waiting.

Never one to want to disappoint his father, Bee slowly made his way to his father, glancing up every so often as mechs and femmes wished the sparkling a happy spark day, giving them shy smiles. As he passed by, Ironhide the big mech had bent down and tickled the back of Bumblebee's neck. The sparkling shriek and giggled then raced the rest of the way to his father causing everyone to laugh and applaud.

"Happy Spark Day my son," Optimus smiled, holding his sparkling close. "I love you."

"Luv you too," Bee grinned, purring contently, feeling so much love in his spark from his creators.

From there, the festivities officially started. Music played. Some mechs and femmes danced. Bumblebee opened each gift as they were given to him. Optimus and Elita wanted to hold off on the energon and oil cake until all their guests had arrived, which included their closest friend Ultra Magnus whose shuttle had just arrived.

"JASS!" Bee cheered when he spotted the black and white mech enter the room. Bumblebee held up on of his toys, a transport vehicle that looked a lot like Jazz's alt form and start talking excitedly in sparkling talk, obviously excited to show his friend.

Elita turned to see the lithe form of one saboteur move smoothly across the room. Her optics carefully scrutinized Jazz, trying to detect if he was the one carrying. She couldn't believe that both Prowl and Jazz had kept something like that secret for so long.

"Elita, behave," Optimus warned, knowing exactly what his sparkmate was thinking. As usual, she ignored his warning.

"Hey there li'l Bee. That's one awesome looking toy! I might have to get me one for Prowler to have on his desk!" Jazz exclaimed as he joined them at their table.

"So where _**is**_ your better half?" Elita asked, cuddling Bee close. He'd nearly fallen off her lap a few times from getting over excited. She was almost afraid to feed him some of the energon cake because he was already full of energy!

"Haha," Jazz responded. "He had to greet Ultra Magnus on the shuttle deck and is escorting the City Commander h…"

Jazz suddenly hissed softly grabbing his chest and all optics immediately shot to him as the room got a lot quieter. Optimus rolled his optics. It seemed more than just Chromia knew the secret by now. He'll never understand how _**his**_ femme could endure torture and never crack under a Decepticon interrogation yet on base she's partly responsible for a few of the many rumors that go around.

"You ok, Jazz?" Optimus asked when his third in command relaxed into his seat.

"I can get Ratchet if you need him," Elita offered, already placing Bumblebee in Optimus' arms.

"I'm fine," he grimaced, rubbing his chest.

"Jass gots an owie?" Bee asked.

"No, lil' Bee I don't have an owie," Jazz smiled and then he felt the punctuated distress from his sparkmate accompanied by a jolt of pain that lashed through his core. "Primus, no!"

Like that, Jazz shot off in a flash. Optimus and Elita shared one quick concerned look before they followed. Following behind them was Ironhide and Chromia and the rest of the party goers, all eager to find out if the newest sparkling was on its way.

Bumblebee thought this was the greatest thing in the world, sitting on his father's shoulder while they raced through the base. He whistled and cheered, even patted his father's helm telling him to go faster!

Jazz in the mean time had no idea of the entourage trailing him. He only had one thought on his processor and that was to get to Prowl fast. Around the next turn, he finally spotted his bondmate, sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with a worried Ultra Magnus kneeling beside him.

"I've already called for Ratchet," Magnus said.

"What happened?"

"_**You**_, is what happened!" Prowl snapped and then groaned in pain, clutching his chest. "Where the _**frag**_ have you been?"

"Babe, I came as fast as I could!"

"Don't babe me…" Prowl moaned loudly, feeling an intense spasm of pain rippled through his chest. He swatted Jazz's hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"I guess that solves that riddle," Optimus chuckled. "I got that line on a regular basis while Elita was carrying."

"Primus, I had no idea! He was filling me on the latest 'Con activity when he suddenly doubled over," Magnus explained. "I was barely able grab hold in time before he fell flat on his face."

"Prow gots an owie?" Bee asked, looking extremely concerned. He covered his audio receptors when Prowl howled in pain.

"Not to worry, it's a good owie," Optimus smiled reassuringly.

Bumblebee shot his father a look of dismay, tiny mouth hanging wide open. How can any owie be good?

"Move it! Make a hole for frag's sake!" Ratchet snarled pushing through all the bots that had gathered. Once clear he pulled his medical scanner from subspace and ran scans on both Prowl and the sparkling.

"Ironhide, get this crowd dispersed," Optimus ordered, knowing what a private mech Prowl is and that this was more a private family matter between the bonded couple.

"Understood, Optimus."

"Ow…Ratchet please…it feels like he's rearranging all my internals!" Prowl cried out.

"Try to relax," the CMO ordered, optics trained on his scanner as it was feeding him information.

"**You try to relax when all pit has broken loose inside your chassis**!" Prowl shouted back the medic and then groaned loudly.

"My scan is almost complete then I'll give you something for the pain," Ratchet replied, double checking the scanner's readings with his own medical sensors. "Honestly, I don't understand why mechs are worse than femmes when they're carrying."

"I don't know about that," Optimus snorted and got punched in the arm by Elita. "Ow!"

"Ah…Ratch, is that supposed to happen?" Jazz asked, pointing at the translucent fluid trickling from the seams in Prowl's armor.

Ratchet barely had a chance to look at the fluid Jazz swiped with a finger as his medical alarms blared, Prowl's head abruptly slumped forward as he lost consciousness, and all pit broke loose as far as Bee was concerned.

He started trembling, clinging to his father, and was absolutely petrified when Ratchet started yelling for everyone to get out of the way while Ultra Magnus lifted up Prowl's offlined form. Jazz was quick to follow with Optimus and Elita trailing. Bee was really worried for he never saw Jazz be so quiet and actually looked as terrified as Bee felt.

"Jazz, stay in the waiting room!" Ratchet ordered, pushing the frantic mech back away from the medical bay's doors.

"**That's my bondmate an' sparklin'**!"

"Exactly why I need you out here," Ratchet insisted firmly but gently. "I'm going to be blunt. Both Prowl and the sparkling are in danger and if I don't deliver the sparkling now we could lose them both. The last thing I need is an uncontrollable bondmate wreaking havoc on my medical bay. Stay here and block your bond…_**please**_."

"Jazz, come sit with us," Elita spoke softly, gently tugging Jazz away from Ratchet. "Let Ratchet do his job."

"If ya have to…choose between them…"

"Don't even think that way!" Ratchet snapped, startling Jazz. Then the CMO's voice softened. "I'll take care of them both, I promise."

"Come on, Jazz," Elita said, putting an around about the saboteur's shoulders.

Jazz pushed her arm away and moved to sit in a corner…alone.

Optimus shook his head at Elita, taking hold of her hand. They waited with Jazz but gave the mech his space. Even Bumblebee understood that he needed to be quiet and sat in silence in his father's arms, watching all that went on.

Several mechs and femmes came over, patting Jazz on the head speaking softly to him. Bee tried but couldn't hear what they were saying. He just knew that whatever they said to his friend Jazz wasn't working because Jazz looked sadder each time he was left alone. Until finally Jazz just broke down and wept, burying his face in his hands.

Bee instantly started wiggling and grunting to get down. He _**had**_ to do something!

"Optimus, put him down or he'll start crying," Elita whispered noticing the determined look on her son's faceplates. Whenever he had that look nothing short of Primus Himself was going to stop her little Bee. So much like his father he was.

Once on his feet Bumblebee wobbled for a moment. Then he took determined little strides across the waiting room. Those there, watched as the little mech climbed up onto the seat next to Jazz. After a couple of scoots on his aft, Bee was close enough that he leaned over and hugged Jazz's side as best as his small arms could.

Startled by the contact, Jazz looked down to see the little yellow sparkling clinging to him and smiled through his tears.

"Ya give good hugs lil Bee, thank ya," Jazz spoke softly, lifting the sparkling up and holding him close.

"It be ok, Jass," Bee sighed, patting Jazz on the shoulder, mimicking something his father or mother often did with him when he was upset.

"I sure hope so," the mech wept.

Suddenly First Aid rushed into the waiting room, calling for Jazz to hurry and go with him. Optimus was quick to retrieve Bee from Jazz's arms. For fifteen klicks everyone sat or stood in curiosity, talking softly and making assumptions about what might be going on inside the medical bay. Bee played with his toy quietly on his father's lap during that time until Jazz returned with the biggest smile on his face and a small wrapped bundle in his arms.

Everyone got to their feet and peered at the barely visible sparkling's face as the beaming mech slowly made his way across the room, being extra careful to not jostle the precious bundle in his arms.

"Prowl's doin' fine," Jazz grinned. "Ratch was able to stabilize 'im so he was awake an' able to deliver the sparklin' with no further complications." Jazz paused, looking down at the sparkling in his arms and gasped, "I'd never seen anythin' so beautiful before in all ma life as I watched our sparklin' come inta the world."

"I know exactly what you mean," Optimus smiled warmly, hugging Elita with one arm while holding Bee with the other.

"Bee, Prowl an' I wanted ya to be the first to see our son. We know you two are gonna be the best of friends."

"Sparkwing?" Bee asked, pointing at the thermal blanket.

"Yes, he's a sparklin'," Jazz chuckled, tenderly unfolding the thermal blanket to reveal the tiny grey sparkling with a small red chevron deep in recharge. "He looks so much like Prowl, its amazin'. Got winglets too."

"What's his name?" Ironhide asked as he and the others all gathered around, squeezing together to see the tiny mechling.

"Bluestreak," Jazz beamed proudly.

"Bwue!" Bee said excitedly and loudly, waking the sparkling making him cry. Bumblebee covered his mouth, cringing in his father's arm and looking apologetically at Jazz. "Oops."

"Don't worry li'l Bee," Jazz smiled, gently rocking Bluestreak. His cries immediately died down to soft whimpers before he fell back into a silent recharge. "Prowl has already taken to callin' him Blue."

"He's absolutely beautiful," Elita said, putting a hand up to restrain Bumblebee who'd been leaning closer and closer to the sparkling to get a better look. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Everyone. Oh, I gotta go, Prowler's callin' for li'l Blue."

"Wait!" Bee screamed, making Jazz stop in his tracks. Optimus wasn't sure what Bee wanted but he moved to stand next to Jazz. "Here, fer Bwue."

Bumblebee held out the toy he'd been playing with, the one that looked like Jazz's vehicle mode.

"Ah, thank ya, Bee. I'm sure Blue will love it. Next vorn we're goin' to have one pit of a spark day party for ya and Blue! Ok?"

"K! Bye Bwue," Bee waved as Jazz excitedly rushed out of the room with his precious cargo bidding everyone a good jour.

"Well that means you're off the hook for spark day parties," Elita smirked up at Optimus as the crowd dispersed.

"What do you mean? We still need to have a party for Hide and Chromia becoming creators!" Optimus smirked. "Twins. Sure you can handle it Hide?"

"I'm ready and will be there for Mia every step of the way. Besides, I helped raised you. You were no good little mech I can tell you that," Hide countered, one arm protectively around Chromia's waist, holding her close. "You pit spawn fragger."

Optimus shook his head laughing. Oh yeah, he knew he was no saint when growing up.

"_Language_," Elita chided, glaring at Ironhide.

"Pit spawn," Bee giggled, tapping his father's chest.

Optimus and Ironhide laughed heartily which of course made Bee repeat what he'd just said, giggling wildly after he said it. Elita did approve but was willing to let it go on account of it being Bumblebee's spark day and the new little sparkling Bluestreak was born.

That was until Bee said the 'F' word.

The room fell silent for about one astrosecond until the sound rapid heavy footfalls sped away followed by lighter, faster ones.

"_**Lita, don't kill him**_!" Chromia shouted, watching her best friend chase after her sparkmate. "Do you think she'll kill him?"

"She won't kill him," Optimus smiled, adjusting a yawning Bumblebee into a cradled position. The sparkling rubbed his optics with his tiny fists then adjusted his body to get more comfortable. "She might maim him or rip off one of his interface or worse…one of his weapons."

Chromia looked up at her Prime, raising an optic ridge and then laughed. Elita and Ironhide did tell her that Optimus had a sense of humor. It was a rare treat to actually witness it for one's self.

Bumblebee yawned loudly, shuttering his optics, capturing her attention.

"I do hope you and Lita will be helping us with our twins," she smiled, caressing the sparkling's cheek.

"Of course. Elita's already planning on changing one of the storage rooms into a play room. Although, we may have to intervene on the color scheme she had in mind."

"Not pink!"

"Oh yeah. She's positive you're having femmes."

"Well, Hide insists we're having little mechs," she sighed happily, rubbing her abdomen plating. "In fact, he's so confident, he's even named them."

"Dare I ask?" Optimus whispered, gently rocking Bumblebee who was almost in full recharge.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"Sound like wreckers already," he smiled. "If you'll excuse me. I need to put my little wrecker down for the jour. Too much excitement for his little processor."

"Yes it has. Now, I'd better go rescue my sparkmate before my Commander does something drastic. Happy Spark Day Bumblebee."

Bumblebee was oblivious to the kiss on his cheek from the femme or even the soft nuzzle from his father's nose as he was now in a deep recharge, mouth slightly open. Optimus sighed, watching his sparkling recharge peacefully in his arms as he treaded softly through the base. His spark pulsed happily, contently.

Every single mech or femme Prime passed smiled at seeing how happy and proud their leader was. As if sensing how content his father was, Bumblebee snuggled closer to his father's armored chest and started purring softly, a small smile spreading on his faceplates, so much unconditional loving flowed over their bond.

"I love you so much too…my little Bumblebee."


End file.
